The purpose of this proposal is to conduct a descriptive study of a new, spontaneous phonomenon: parent action groups that seek to prevent youthful substance abuse. Preliminary data concerning program effectiveness will also be collected in order to increase the descriptive richness of the study. The proposed research will proceed in two phases: In the first phase, over sixty parents groups nationwide will be explored through phone and mail surveys. From these sites, twelve (three in each of four geographic regions) will be selected for intensive study. In Phase 2, two week study visits will be made to the twelve selected sites in order to gather extensive descriptive data. Interviews will be conducted with parent participants, youth, school administrators and staff, and local officials. Preliminary outcome data will be collected through an interview with youth. In order to increase the validity of the outcome assessment, comparison children will be interviewed in one matched comparison site in each geographic region. Data analysis will focus on the development of a program typology, and an exploration of the factors which appear to facilitate or impede program development. Analysis of the outcome data will compare changes in student drug use in the program and comparison sites, and will attempt to relate the outcomes observed to the various dimensions of the program typology. The proposed descriptive study will contribute to our increased understanding of this important, grass-roots phenomenon. In addition, the information gained from the descriptive study and preliminary assessments of outcomes should form the basis for a future research effort aimed specifically at assessing program effectiveness.